


架空ABO王国的Buddy/Leon(PWP)

by yisherry



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha! Buddy, M/M, Omega! Leon, PWP without Porn, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisherry/pseuds/yisherry
Summary: 源自WB上妖姬葵LS的名梗老师怀疑Leon怀的孩子不是自己的，因为他的腿始终没有知觉直到他发现自己错过了什么ABO的世界其他背景不重要有一丢丢的Alpha!Ada/Omega! Leon的暗示（但不是真的，只是老师在吃醋）
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Alexander "Sasha" Kozachenko
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“您还是无法走路吗？是感觉哪里还疼？”  
“谢天谢地，因为我根本感受不到我的腿，所以并不疼。”

Alexander Kozachenko压抑住了有些烦躁的心情，他不想对自己忠心耿耿的老御医恶语相向，毕竟整件事情和他没有一点的关系。

“您的伤应该已经完全好了，各种检测也表明神经的反应也很正常，这可能只是……受伤带来的心里暗示。”  
“你的意思是我害怕重新站起来？”  
“有各种的可能，陛下，但日子还长着呢，也许等小王子或小公主出生，您就已经做好陪伴他玩耍的准备了。”  
“关于那个，Leon他的状态还好吗？”  
“胎儿非常健康。只是算算日子应该已经快要临近结合热的时间了，想必最近会比较辛苦。”  
“他想做什么就随他去吧，别去烦他就行了。”  
“这段时间他应该最需要的就是您的陪伴……”  
“我知道，但也不一定非得是我，亲爱的Chekov，”Sasha拍拍自己的腿，刻意无视了老先生不赞同的目光，“我累了，让我自己待一会儿吧。”

好医生咽下了其他规劝的话，他太了解自己年轻的君王，过于敏感且压抑，自从三年前的事故之后，身体上的损害让他性格更加孤僻，尽管并没有反映在政务的处里上，但相比褪去国王外衣后属于“Buddy”的那一面不可避免的受到了相当的影响。连和国王从小一同成长起来的内政大臣JD也开始了抱怨连连。

“Buddy除了议会之外都不再理我。Leon又有了孩子，哪还能拉着他出来，我该找谁喝酒啊。”

那个被硬塞进来的“皇后”，Chekov叹了口气，谢天谢地他还适应的不错，主要是适应他脾气古怪的丈夫。Leon对于应付Sasha的坏脾气似乎早就已经有了心得，两人不能算是亲密无间的模范情侣，但至少也是相敬如宾让人挑不出毛病。孩子的到来似乎是一个意外，尽管各方都对他们的联姻表现出了极大的关注，孩子是一个逃不开的事项，两个人仍旧表现出了一些不知所措。尽管这对新人来说似乎可以理解，他们真的应该开诚布公的好好谈谈。这次将是Leon怀孕后第一次热潮期，如果Sasha不在身边，即使是再优秀的母体也十分难熬。而医生能做的只是再三向他的国王强调这一点。

==========

“这段时间，Omega对于信息素的需求会格外大，请务必注意补充信息素的摄取。”  
Buddy叹了一口气将手机锁定，这已经是今天第八次受到好医生的嘱托，Leon已经正式进入了热潮期，尽管一直同塌而眠，但是他们两个并没有什么正常的亲密生活。Buddy始终无法习惯自己迟来的分化，他的Alpha信息素也淡的像水一样，更别提他毫无知觉的双腿了。好在Leon并不是一个麻烦的相处对象，他能很好的照顾自己，即使名义上的丈夫很难做到像一个正常Alpha那样去给他提供什么实质的慰藉，他也没有更多的抱怨。

是的，他的妻子尽管进入了热潮，也并没有过度打扰他的生活，只是相对的更加懒散一些。早晨起床的时候Leon仍旧在沉睡，背对着他露出一小截后颈，腺体上面有一个泛着青紫的咬痕，这是Buddy唯一能做的，尽管他也不能确认自己是否真的帮上了忙，毕竟他的信息素过于淡了，一个孕期的Omega有多依赖Alpha信息素他心知肚明，为了保证孩子的安全，他倒也没有那么计较对方从别的渠道获取必要的补充。

==========

Leon最终也没有能和他一起享用早点，女官汇报他临近中午才起身，因为身体的不适似乎发了一些脾气，将Buddy留下保护的舔食者全部从寝宫中赶了出去，并且宣布近期完全不想再看见这些怪物。Buddy希望这并不是Leon在暗示什么，之后他一直忙着处理工作，但是他的部下似乎比自己还要对这些事情察觉敏锐，不等他处理完便大包大揽的收走了余下的事务，完全不给Buddy逃避的机会。因此他得以早早的回到房间，并且有些不知所措。

“你回来的好早。”

Leon似乎也对他反常的时间表表现出一丝惊讶，他抬头看了自己一眼，仍旧在摆弄着书柜上的东西，他踩着椅子踮脚去调整摄像头的方向，那个高度让Buddy忍不住有一些担心，他希望自己的Omega有一些还怀着孩子的自觉，但是又知道这种事情对邻国前任的将军来说根本不在话下。

“你在做什么？”

Buddy这才注意到他们的床和书柜之间小小的婴儿床，这个认知让Buddy胸中涌起了一股小小的暖流，此前他从未对自己要当爸爸了有过任何实感。

“试试这个管不管用。现在，能帮我去看看它的角度合不合适吗？”

Leon朝着桌上的电脑扬了扬下巴，Buddy从画面中看到了婴儿床，和他丈夫漂亮的脸蛋。  
“这个可以监控到动作和声音，”他对着镜头眨了眨眼睛，画面非常的清晰。  
“到时候会有人寸步不离的，Leon。”  
“最起码尝试做个普通的家长好吗？陛下。”Omega略带一点调侃的说道，他轻松的从椅子跳到地上，Buddy的心跟着抽了一下。  
“如果你想要做一个普通的家长，就应该记得你正怀着孩子。”  
“哦抱歉，我应该等着你来公主抱的。”

金发男人凑了过来查看电脑，他已经洗过了澡，但是身上仍旧有一点点若有若无大丽花的味道，Buddy偏过头去，告诉自己不要探究这个摄像头究竟是怎么逃过安全团队的检视被带进来的。他的丈夫带着一丝餍足的疲倦，Buddy不仅注意到他的眼睛有些泛红，手腕处也有着一小圈淤青，他皱了皱眉毛。

==========

他需要一个孩子，更多是作为政治的一个筹码，证明自己已经完全接受了这个送来的“礼物”。他会组建一个家庭，稳定团结不会试图搞什么小动作。东斯拉夫有着无与伦比的先天资源优势，石油，矿产，以及……王室天生可以控制寄生虫的基因。这对临近的露西亚帝国无疑是个巨大的威胁， 如果不是亚美利加王国不希望他们最大的敌人过得太舒服，三年前那场政变或许自己已经成为了阶下囚。因为愤怒和恐惧让当时还是Beta的Alexander突然的分化，和赶来支援的领过将领Kennedy一同坚持到了最后。他做梦也没想到这位骁勇的战士是一位Omega，也更没想过他是自己的Omega。这命中注定的匹配对Leon来说可不是什么值得庆幸的事，一只雄鹰被生生的折断了羽翼，被塞进笼子里养成了金丝雀。

这也是为什么Buddy始终对Leon心怀愧疚，当他知道自己并不是Omega唯一一个匹配对象的时候，当他知道他的丈夫还和别的Alpha保持着联系的时候（更不用说那位女性Alpha确实非常火辣），他都保持了足够的尊重与沉默。毕竟让一个年轻的Omega生活在一个几乎没有信息素又半身瘫痪的Alpha身边实在是非常残忍。夜晚就这么在安静中度过，直到睡前，Omega都没有向他的丈夫表现出更多的索取。

他低头看着Leon脖子后面的腺体仍旧红肿着，早上的牙印已经有一些消退，他轻轻触碰着那个小小的凸起，Omega并没有表现出对信息素明显的渴望。他知道进入热潮期的Omega每天有多么大信息素的需求。昨晚Leon正式进入了热潮，他在床上压抑着颤抖，呜咽的蹭着他的丈夫，薄荷的清香味弥漫在空气中，Leon乞求着含住Buddy的阴茎，他本能地抓住Leon的头发，自己的腿依旧没有任何知觉，他将Leon拖起来狠狠地咬住了脖颈后那块脆弱的腺体，直到嘴里尝到了血腥味，Omega因为疼痛剧烈的挣扎起来。守在门口的舔食者开始暴躁起来，它们开始向主人附近聚集。Buddy的手向下摸进Leon开始湿润的穴口，那里已经足够打开，又紧紧地缠住入侵的手指。

“Buddy……Buddy求你了……”

Omega扭动着腰，主动向下坐去，Buddy的手指触碰到了发烫的宫口，在那一瞬间，Leon就在他手上达到了高潮。

==========

“你……你还好吗？”  
Leon有些不安的扭动了下身体，他的喉头动了一下，眼睛里露出了一丝丝的渴望。Buddy嗅到了空气中浓烈起来的薄荷想起，但是并没有被协同发情影响。  
“我听说你把所有的舔食者都赶走了？它们是为了保护你的。”  
“哦不要再提那些怪物了，”Leon耳朵骤然红了起来，他猛地推了一下Buddy。转过身把被子蒙住了头。“我不想让它们再出现在我视线里面。”  
“遵命，公主殿下。”Buddy凑了过去，从被子堆中扒出来快把自己闷死的Omega，尽管没有任何味道，他依旧轻轻在Leon脖子上咬了一口，他的手安抚着丈夫已经开始隆起的小腹，微妙的感受到里面的动静。

“安静点小家伙，”他在心里默默说着，“我会保护你的，我会保护你和你爸爸的，哪怕你不是我的孩子，我也会保护好你们。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感谢高科技的协助！终于真相大白  
> 全是肉所以慎入，但是没有特别需要在意的PLAY……

当Buddy第三次走神的时候，JD无奈的站出来结束了这场毫无进展的例会。他不明白Buddy和Leon之间发生了什么，他怎么也想不明白像Buddy这样的Alpha会在自己的伴侣怀孕期间仍旧选择出远门。

“你这样出来，Leon那边没事吗？”  
“他会自己照顾自己的，”Buddy尝试着让自己的声音更冷淡一些，但是显然失败了，“也许他并不需要我在身边。”  
“你听听你在说什么呢，你是他的Alpha呀，”JD的声音有点太大了，但是Buddy显然无心注意这些，“你们吵架了？”  
“我想只是我单方面在闹别扭。”  
“哇哦，看看谁才应该是在信息素紊乱的那个人。”JD拍了拍男人了肩膀，“好啦我知道你是第一次当爸爸，好好和他聊聊。”

Buddy承认自己确实有些任性了，相比起一个正在孕期的Omega，自己简直有些无理取闹。可能他只是期望Leon能更加依赖自己一点。他本来只是在询问Leon对于是否参加这场外交访问的意见，他认为Leon应该多出去走一走，毕竟这场政治联姻已经让他很久没有出过门了。Leon则没有太多的期待，相比以王后的身份出行，他可能更期望自己只是国王身边的一个保镖。Buddy为他安排的保护越多，他就愈发的抗拒。

“嘿，我不是个洋娃娃，你没必要像对待一个普通的Omega一样对待我。”  
“但你还是个Omega，你需要我。”Buddy的语气中不自觉的带上了怒气，Leon不舒服的挪动了一下，胎儿似乎察觉到了父母的情绪，Leon护住了小腹，那里也只是稍稍的隆起，但是那个弧度仍旧让Buddy的心里涌起了无限的怜爱，他的掌控欲开始越来越严重。  
“在遇到你之前我也能很好的处理自己的发情期。”  
“哦？因为你有很多的Alpha是吗？”  
“是，而且他们不在意我的孩子是不是他们的，陛下。”

基本上Buddy就是因为这种程度的吵架自己跑了出来，当然对外的理由是因为王后的身体不适合远行，而Buddy显然的心不在焉更加佐证了这一点。

“很抱歉听到Leon不能到场，我希望他一切都好。”  
Adam Benford公爵走了过来，礼貌性的和Buddy碰了碰杯，他眼中的关心并不是伪装出来的。“天哪我想起了我妻子怀孕的时候，那可真是够受的。”  
“他还好，只是我有些担心过度。”Buddy摇摇头，他知道这位可敬的Benford公爵，他是Leon少数几个可以完全信赖的人之一。当知道一直被自己保护的人最终还是逃不过政治联姻之后，他可是给Buddy过不少警告。比起Alpha对Omega的那种保护，更像是父亲对孩子的关照。  
“多小心都不为过。我之前还担心他能否适应这一切，毕竟他之前的经历……幸好他接受了你 。”  
“他……他确实不像我所认知的Omega那样……需要我。 ”Buddy谨慎的选择着词汇，避免让好公爵误会了什么。  
“他习惯了人造信息素，如果你担心的是这个？”Benford公爵试探着询问，“他是在战场上觉醒的，我无法想象一个Omega是如何在那样的混乱中存活下来。可怜的孩子，他被Alpha吓坏了，之后便一直很抗拒。所以我才说我很高兴他能接受你。”  
“他从没有别的Alpha？这么多年？”  
“哦天哪，没有。”Benford惊讶的扬起了眉毛，像是看见自己的孩子跟自己诉说恋爱的烦恼一样，“当然他很受欢迎，只不过没几个Alpha能够搞的定他。”  
Buddy仍旧有些呆愣，Benford拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“孩子，我知道你们的结合有太多附加的事情，但是，Leon真的很开心，这点我是确定的。你给了他一个家，我想他只是还没有习惯不需要居无定所了。”

Buddy觉得Adam似乎意有所指，他辗转反侧无法入睡，有些后悔没能和Leon好好谈谈，或者说他们两个都有意回避了这件事。他打开手机想至少问问Leon的现状，突然注意到手机上一个新安装的软件。

是那个婴儿监控的软件，当时因为觉得有必要，所以顺手也在手机上下载了。Buddy犹豫了一下，他注意到那个监控一直在尽职尽责的记录着。近期的记录相当风平浪静，但是之前几乎每晚的动静都格外大，他有些吃惊于那些记录，毕竟他印象中自己只是单调的工作，回到房间，例行公事的问候然后入睡。他最近睡得确实很沉，但Buddy也不认为这么大的动静不会吵醒自己。舔食者已经被Leon赶了出去，不可能是它们在晚上游荡。Buddy的胃沉了下去，他做了最坏的打算，但是他万万没想到自己看到的一切仍旧大大出乎他的意料。

视频中他的妻子被一个男人压在床上，他的金发被粗暴的抓住让他无法动弹，腰部则被拉起，无力的承担着背后的撞击。几秒钟之后，随着一次又深又重的撞击，他看见Leon的大腿开始控制不住的抽搐，他开始往下倒，但是被附在他腹部的手阻止了。男人，确切的说是他本人，抓住Leon头发的手移到了脖子上，捏着那节纤细的脖颈把他捞了起来，就那么被按着坐在身后人的阴茎上，双腿被大大的分开，仍旧止不住的随着对方挺腰的动作在抽搐。他并没有射精，但是后穴的高潮让他甚至哭了出来。Buddy看着那个男人，他自己的脸，凑过去亲吻掉了Leon的眼泪。

“他长得真快，不是吗？”Buddy听见自己这么说，监控的电子处理让声音听起来不那么真切，但确确实实是他自己的声音。他抓着Leon的手抚摸着微微隆起的肚子。“之前，我还能感觉到自己在你身体里，但是现在，这个小东西可真是占据了个好位置。”  
“Buddy……Buddy……他在动了，你……慢……”  
“他会是个活泼的小家伙，就像他妈妈一样。”  
Buddy继续维持着半跪着的姿势，拖着Leon往床边挪去，Leon已经完全没有力气，被动承担着每次向前的时候被阴茎深深顶入，他的姿势让他只能伸手向后别扭的揽住Buddy的肩膀，Buddy从善如流的吻住Omega因此凑近已经红肿的唇。  
“他白天玩的那么疯，晚上肯定睡得很死，你觉得他会听见爸爸妈妈在旁边准备给他再生个弟弟或者妹妹吗？”  
“Buddy……别，别在孩子面前。”  
Leon仿佛已经被Buddy冲撞得迷糊了一样，他似乎把这一切当真了。他扭过头去亲吻他的丈夫，试图让他在孩子面前小一点声。  
“不过你没那么容易怀孕，嗯？你这个自私的小混蛋。你知道怀孕就没这么快乐的事可以做。上次我花了多久才让你怀上孩子？”

Buddy原本是没有一点这样的记忆的，但现在这一切似乎渐渐回来了，他真的花了很久去确保Leon一定能够怀孕，他将妻子的生殖腔填得满满的，即使插入都会有大量的白浊从穴口中被挤出来。Leon因为过度疲劳甚至说不出抗议的话，只能任由Alpha一遍遍亲吻着他的腺体，大手托着他的小腹，仿佛那里已经有个胚胎在悄悄形成。  
Omega的身体本来是极其容易受孕的，尤其是和他们的伴侣在一起的时候。但是Leon的情况有些特殊，他对于Alpha并没有那么的依赖，即使两人已经成为合法夫妻很久，Leon并没有在任何一次发情期中受孕。Buddy本来也并没有那么着急，但是在一次重建学校的剪彩仪式中，他看到Leon和孩子们在一起画面以后，想要有个自己家庭的想法便不可抑制起来。

Buddy再也无法忍受，他必须立刻见到自己的妻子，并且为自己草率的行为道歉。自己之前的别扭显得如此可笑，但是他仍旧有点摸不准为什么Leon并没有察觉到自己的异样。他似乎从来没有对自己白天只能坐轮椅但是晚上却可以正常的行动表现出来疑惑。Buddy略含愧疚的打开了实时的监控，并发誓他只是关注家里是否一切都好。

东斯拉夫仍旧是清晨，他的妻子蜷缩在床上，通常他们的房间相当的整洁，因为Leon不能忍受能遮掩视线的角落存在，而此时房间中简直像是被舔食者肆虐过一样，床上堆满了Buddy的东西，柔软的衣服被Leon环在中间做成了巢穴，他的头埋在Buddy的外套里，让男人担心了一秒是否会影响到他的呼吸。摄像头轻微的转动声惊扰到了一向睡眠很浅的Leon，他立刻睁开了眼睛，手已经按住了藏在床头的暗格。Buddy注意到他的脸色透出一阵潮红，他希望那该死的发情期不要这么碰巧的提早到来。但是这相当有可能，毕竟因为他的Alpha并不在身边，Omega很有可能会提前进入发情期以便更快的找到信息素的补充。Leon把自己往衣服里面埋得更深了。

“Hey,，呃，你还好吗？”  
Buddy不自然的清清嗓子，他没有办法再等多一秒，但是打开视频通讯的时候他却大脑一片空白。Leon懒懒的瘫在衣服堆里，丝毫不介意自己现在不修边幅的样子。他通常很在意自己的外表，有时候在自己的头发上花了太多的呃时间。Buddy看着Omega凌乱的头发和微微冒出的胡茬，觉得他实在是太美了。

“我希望陛下没有因为耍脾气而引发什么外交事故？”Leon有些调侃的说道，丝毫没有面对国王应有的尊重。  
“Leon……我很抱歉说了那些话。”  
“怎么了？”他的Omega敏感的皱起了眉头，并且立刻坐了起来，盖在身上的衣服滑到了床上，Buddy发誓他肯定什么都没穿，但显然Leon并没有什么别的意思，反而格外警惕了起来。“你遇上麻烦了？”  
“没有，一切都好，你为什么要这么问？”  
“我以为……”Omega仍旧皱着眉头，“你平时不会这样。”  
“不会哪样？关心你？我是你的丈夫，你还怀着我的孩子。”  
Leon歪头有些自嘲的笑了一下，他凑近屏幕，试图观察Buddy没有被劫持或者被下药的迹象，很显然Buddy非常的清醒，或者说从未如此清醒过。他直视着Leon的眼睛，希望自己变得有说服力一点。  
“我很好，之前有一些问题，并没有说已经解决了，但是……”他叹了口气，“我很想你。”  
Leon有些迷惑的眨眨眼，他似乎明白了什么，耳朵立刻红了起来，他有些不安的动了动，Buddy希望这次，他确实有什么意思了。  
“我很想你，还有宝宝。”他调整了一下姿势，让自己躺的更舒服一些，他解放出了自己的阴茎，尽管从画面中看不到，但是从Leon漂移不定的眼神中他相信对方已经明白了。  
“你真是个混蛋，”他咬着嘴唇，有些挫败的躺回到衣服堆中，他顾不上拿好手机，Buddy只能听到窸窸窣窣的声音，但是婴儿监控器忠实的记录下了一切。他的Omega从床头的另外一个暗格中拿出了一个粗长的假阴茎，难以想象他是怎么拿到这种东西的，Buddy认真的思索了一秒自己并不介意再订购一个定制版的，只要Leon能够觉得舒服。

那个东西几乎没怎么润滑便进入了Omega时刻湿润的身体，Buddy着迷的欣赏着Leon陷入欲望的样子。平时的他很少会让自己失控，在他“清醒”的几次性爱中，Leon也保持着极度的克制。这也是为什么Buddy会进一步加深误会的原因。他修长的大腿缠在衣服中间，报复性的用手中的布料安慰着自己。  
“你不敢在现在跟我一起出门，”Buddy丝毫不愧疚的指控到，“所有人都会知道你无时无刻不在想着我。你觉得他们会怎么想？你的丈夫已经断了腿，你却还每天都要坐上来直到自己怀了孕。”  
“你他妈根本就没瘸，你就想哄骗别人觉得你没有攻击性，你就是变态。”Leon喘息着，他的腰颤抖着，因为Buddy描述的画面而迎来了一次小的高潮。  
“你变态的丈夫，”Buddy补充道，“变态到能控制怪物，变态到让它们参加进来。告诉我，那个玩具能满足你吗？还是像那次一样，你缠着要吸我的阴茎，因为你已经馋的不行了，但是后面也想要，哪怕是舔食者也可以，只要有东西能操你就行。但是你又害怕了，你怕你可怜的生殖腔会被捅穿，那样就怀不了孩子了。所以你刚吃到精液就又把你丈夫的东西往后面塞，又拉着我的手去帮你。那个玩具能知道该顶什么地方吗？”  
Buddy满意的盯着Leon张开腿，颤抖着挤进手指去安慰自己，似乎终于是找到了，他的全身克制不住的颤抖了一阵，紧接着软了下来，耳边只剩下他压抑着的喘息声。

“Leon，你才是个善于伪装的小骗子。明明每天都想要的不行，但是却装得不需要Alpha也可以。”  
“滚你的，”Leon闷闷的声音从衣服堆里面传来，这让Buddy更想好好亲亲他。

==========  
“所以……你是真的没有意识？”  
进入孕程的中后期，Leon更加懒得动弹，Buddy和他解释了一切，当然对外的说法是国王陛下的伤势终于有所好转。他其实早该意识到自己的腿伤更多的是心里问题，毕竟他的肌肉几乎没有因为长期不活动而有明显的萎缩。  
“我真的无法站起来，大概是你那一枪实在是给我留下了太大的心理阴影。”  
“那我觉得还不够严重，毕竟你还有一半的时间都没事。”在整场乌龙中Leon恐怕是承担了最多的一个人，他不仅需要为他的其实能够行走自如的丈夫打掩护，还要每晚承担男人的“复健”工作。“我早就应该知道你没有那么聪明，应该想不出来为了麻痹政敌所以示弱的点子。”  
“但是我仍旧骗过了你，我聪明的Kennedy将军。感谢你没揭穿你犯傻的丈夫。”  
“所以——”Leon像是突然想到了什么一样，他像一只猫一样灵巧的翻了个身，“有一段时间你是真心觉得这个孩子不是你的？”  
他笑得像是一个找到糖果的孩子。  
“哦Buddy，你还成功骗了你自己。那我们这算扯平了？”

**Author's Note:**

> 老师的信息素其实是伏特加味道的  
> 这个酒我自己感觉是闻起来没有什么味道但是喝着劲很大  
> 外加战斗种族已经习惯了所以老师自己没有感觉  
> 但是Leon就会惨兮兮完全被压着灌酒  
> 孩子真的是老师的！！！


End file.
